Two Halves of a Whole
by ParanormalLove
Summary: The Hero of Time, the Goddess reborn; they must pay the torturous price of being chosen. Through trials that will test their will and challenge their faith, Link and Zelda must fight to keep their sanity. Reality sets in as the two halves of the Goddess come together, but, with so many forces trying to rip them apart, will they ever win? A series of one-shots, Link/Zelda, lemons.
1. The Twilight's End

A title such as his is thought to be an honor; chosen hero of the spirits and the goddess Hylia herself, he should be proud, thankful even. After all, before this, he was nothing more than a simple knight that had grown up with the princess, but there were certain things about his destiny that tainted his life.

His duties were long over after slaying countless monsters, saving numerous kingdoms and provinces, and, of course, rescuing the princess, but those months of fighting for his life and worrying about his best friend had still followed him in to the nights of his present.

The young warrior shot up in bed, sweat masking his body and dripping down his spine. Though he was sweltering on the outside, he was ice cold to the pit of his stomach.

_Another nightmare_. He thought to himself, desperately wanting to believe that was all it could be.

Being the chosen warrior hadn't just given him leverage over enemies by excelling his many combat skills past that of a mortal, but with the soul of the hero of legend came the memories of the many lives he'd led. Few were pleasant as they held a beautiful girl named Zelda that he risked everything to save.

Legend has it that long ago, the Prince of Hyrule declared all females born under the royal family are to be named Zelda out of grief of his sister's enchanted slumber.

No matter, nights of turmoil are all he experiences. His dreams are not his own, rather the lives of his soul showing him his destiny shall not end here. The hero, the chosen warrior, will live on, however, that was not the case in his dream of tonight.

Ganondorf and he had battled it out. He fought with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. The undefeatable hero had been defeated. The dark lord's mighty blade plunged in to Link's gut, severing his abdomen. Blood flooded his mouth and splattered to the floor as the hero, chosen by the goddess, had fallen in battle.

He would never rise again.

His breathing was off track once again; coming in short, painful bursts. Standing, Link left his room in nothing more than a pair of loose, white pants. Bare feet padded against the marble of the cool palace floor. He knew he shouldn't wander the castle in his nightclothes for it's not proper, but returning to sleep where his soul could take over his mind was not an option.

Link had seen some terrible, awful things in his current lifetime. He endured harsh environments, brutal injuries, merciless opponents, and went days without a proper meal. He didn't enjoy incessant murder, but he was only trying to fulfill the prophecy bestowed upon him before he'd breathed a day of Hyrule's proud air.

Completing the task of the goddess… and surviving were his only concerns. That, and rescuing the princess.

Link roamed the gardens in an attempt to clear his mind, but since his days of adventure, he could no longer relax. He couldn't help, but wonder if Ganon would escape again before the hero's soul would travel in to another body.

He fell on to a stone bench, dropping his head in his hands. In an attempt to keep the last thread of sanity he had left, he reassured himself of the honor being the chosen one had given him. The king of Hyrule offered him the position of Princess Zelda's full-time protector meaning he'd reside in the castle, even gave him permission to take her hand in marriage should they grow closer than they already are.

But that is what Link feared most.

He and Zelda were two halves of a whole. Should those halves connect in to one… would his child bear the same mark that would lock their fate? Would they endure the terrible journey he had?

Or perhaps it would be generations from now that Link's soul would awaken again.

"Link… what has you so unsettled, my friend?"

Glancing up, Link meets the concerned, blue eyes of his dearest friend and only priority, Princess Zelda. She emerges from the entrance of the garden in a baby pink robe. She clutches are arms tightly across her chest as she approaches him.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Princess. Please, return to your chambers." Link said in return, merely glancing at her before looking back over to the rosebushes.

Zelda smiled shyly as she fiddled with the sleeve of her robe, winding the silk material around her finger.

"There are no need for formalities in such private quarters,"

She took a seat beside him, despite the pleading look her friend had given her.

"And if you are unsettled, I'm afraid I'm already concerned."

Link sighs deeply and runs a hand over his face.

If he were to share his thoughts with anyone, why not Zelda? Perhaps she experiences memories of other lives as well and it's not just him. He couldn't be entirely alone… right?

"The hero's soul inside of me has been… awakened." He began, his voice going softer with each word.

Zelda's small, soft hand gripped his. Something that was never said allowed was her obvious infatuation with the knight and though he'd never acted on nor confessed his feelings, Link too felt the connection.

With every touch, a wave of recognition would pass over them and they'd be caught in a timeline of events that poured in to their minds, forcing them to realize their part in the world's fate.

So calloused and strong from wielding a sword, Zelda was fascinated with the rough texture of Link's hand. Her fingers dragged along his palm as he swallowed hard.

"Go on," the young woman encouraged.

Link closed his eyes and pulled his hand away. Standing, he walked away from the princess, needing space from her. Not that he minded the beautiful girl's affection, he just didn't know what to make of it. He'd never been in a relationship with a woman before and though he carried himself confidently, his words were kept minimal for the shear knowledge of knowing he had nothing to say.

Should he speak at all amongst those of little importance to his life, it may fracture his reputation; something needed to keep his rank as a fierce solider.

"The many lives the aged soul in me has lived are fearsome. The memories are vivid and painful; I feel as if I'm living these moments over again every time I rest." He confessed, feeling weak and defeated-something foreign to a man so strong and skilled. He'd never lost a battle, at least not in this lifetime.

"Dearest Link," Zelda sighed.

Her arms were suddenly around his waist, holding him tight. Link squeezed his eyes shut. What was he to do? Shove the princess away even when he felt comforted by the small gesture?

She moved around to give the man a proper hug. Will was ripped away and he held her close, tightly pressed against his body. He tried to hate the way she fit against him, but it was impossible. They were perfect together; always had been and always will be.

"The pain of my sisters, of your brothers, I feel it all in my heart. We've breathed many years with the same soul, but leading different lives. Some ended without the halves completing as a whole; let's not make that our fate." She murmured in to his chest.

Link understood her request, but wasn't sure if he should oblige to such a dishonorable act. Her hand found his cheek and she guided him down to her lips. Everything about the princess was soft and beautiful while the hero was rough and tortured. This radiant combination made their love all the more treacherously delicate.

"Escort me to my chambers?" she whispered.

He nodded once, stiff and true. She clutched his hand as they made their way through the palace. The stones lining the walls were in need of a cleaning, but that wasn't what he thought about. Link had a bit of his morals severed over the course of his heroic journey, yet as he felt her desperation to complete the goddess's whole, he wondered if maybe it was all just the souls that led their bodies.

Would they truly want to become one if it weren't for their supposedly honorable fate that had brought them together?

They arrived at her door and the princess smiled, "Join me; just for tonight."

"My princess, I cannot." he denied her.

"What holds you, my hero?" she asks, knowing he wants what she's asking of him just as much as she.

"Perhaps you should wait… for the sake of your virtue being the gift you bestow upon your husband."

"Are you not going to marry me?" Zelda demands, hurt by his statement.

Link sighs and squeezes her hand, "Though I have the blessing of your father, I am not of noble blood. I am below you. Do you truly wish to give your virginity to a peasant?"

Gently pushing her door open, Zelda guides the young man in to her room. Quickly turning the key, she turns to face him and drops her robe to the floor revealing her naked body. Link's eyes quickly averted, giving her the decency he knows she deserves. Blood rushes to his cheeks.

"I wish to give my virginity to the man I love." She says confidently, stepping toward him.

The robe was left a forgotten puddle on the floor as she approached him; lust, desire, and need gleaming in the fire of the princess's heart reflected in to the aquamarine of her irises. Link swallows hard, forcing himself to meet her eyes as she goes on.

"You have always been by my side; caring for me, protecting me, and loving me from the moment we met. I trust you, I love you," the princess pauses.

She lets down her hair. It falls past her round hips in glossy golden-blonde waves. Link cradles her face with both his hands.

"As do I, Princess." he murmurs.

Zelda grips his wrists, holding them against her face before dragging them down the length of her body. Link stares in to her eyes the entire time. She skims his rough hands over her already hardened nipples, over her stomach, and finally, on to her womanhood, masked in blonde curly hair.

"I want you." She whispers.

Gently pulling away, Link looks away from the princess.

"Are you certain this is what you desire? Even with the knowledge I may never take your hand?" he asks, breaking the heavy silence.

"I need not a gesture of commitment to know you will never leave me." She smiles.

And it's the truth, for both of them know he is forever tied to her, perhaps not physically, but emotionally. Zelda steps up to Link, her fingers trailing down his chest. Link stopped her hand as if made the trek closer to his growing erection.

"Zelda, I don't want to hurt you." He breathes, his voice husky.

She offers a small smile as she sees the restraint in his movements, but the want in his eyes. Such a kind person, yet so weighted by a short time of near-death experiences. Life had become a sacred gift in Link's eyes, as it always had been, but so many take it for granted.

"You could never hurt me."

Link sighs and pulls her in to his chest. She feels his warmth, envelopes his scent, and memorizes his face. Gentle hands slide down her back to rest on her hips and he steps away, his eyes finally roaming over her body. Unlike what she expected, a raw hunger, his eyes seemed to be in awe.

He looked at her as if she were a rare jewel, afraid to touch it. It made her feel flutter of adoration inside.

Link stepped closer to her, pushing her hair off her shoulders to reveal her large, perky breasts and the stiff nipples. The look of pure ardency on his face warms her cheeks. He kisses her collarbone and moves to her neck, going up until he pecks the corner of her lips.

He tilts her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Promise me something," he whispered.

She nodded, "Anything."

The pad of his thumb brushed over her lower lip.

"Promise me that just for tonight, we can forget about our destinies, our fate, our duties; all of it. Just for tonight, we're no longer the goddess reborn and her chosen hero. Promise me that when we make love tonight, it will just be Zelda and Link," He pleads, his voice desperate.

"Promise me this isn't to complete our prophecy, but something you've been thinking about since we matured."

Zelda smiles weakly and nods, knowing that it had always been the way he stated.

"I promise."

With those two words, he held her to her word with a passionate kiss. Her hands traveled over the rippled planes of his stomach, her nails digging in to the flesh. He growled against her lips and hoisted her in to the air. She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his stiff member against her soaking core.

Her back met the velvet texture of her comforter and she sighed against his mouth. Their tongues met, playing for dominance as the princess shimmied the hero's shorts down with her feet. His pulsing cock was revealed and she broke the kiss to see what a man's most prized body part looked like.

She felt a tinge of fear, unease, as it seemed much too big even though it only exceeded the average length by an inch or two. Perhaps it would hurt.

Link pressed his lips roughly against hers before guiding her legs apart. One hand brushed lightly against her nipple while the other delve in to her folds. He realized just how tight she was. Barely two fingers fit within her, but she muffled a moan of pleasure.

He continued to move his fingers inside of her, attempting to prepare her for something a bit larger. He wanted this to be as painless as possible. Kissing her again, Zelda pulled him down on to her lips with a little more force. Her tongue didn't need permission as she nibbled his bottle lip.

His thumb found her clitoris and began to stroke the sensitive nub. She bucked her hips. He muted her moan against their lips. A few minutes passed and he made sure to keep her on the brink of climax, wanting to experience the edge of bliss together.

His finger glides out from within her as his mouth moves over her breasts. She gasps at the sensation of his tongue flicking against it while the other pinches and tweaks. She sighs, biting her lip.

Link presses his lips to her forehead and spreads her legs far apart before placing the head of his throbbing erection at her entrance. The feeling pushes out a sigh from the girl. He grips her hip and gazes in to her eyes.

In a swift motion, he rammed the length of his cock in to the princess. She gasps in pain and curls up to clutch on to him. Her breathing is heavy before her nails are no longer digging in to his skin. Zelda presses her lips against Link's, ravaging them hungrily.

Without meaning to, Link pulls out and thrusts back in, but rather than a cry, Zelda sighs.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

She sighs, "A bit, but… it's passing. Go on."

And so he does, Link takes easy strokes in and out. Zelda moans out his name and that's where she made a big mistake.

His inner male instinct takes over. His name rolling off her tongue in a moan pushes him over the edge. Link pounds in to her fiercely, but she doesn't stop him, instead, urges him on with her groans and sighs. They both feel it coming; the tip of ecstasy is in their grasp.

She threads her fingers in to his hair as he grips her hips. A final thrust, their hips meet, and they both are left with humming bodies. He collapses against her, both breathless. They'd felt the power coursing through their bodies, the ancient prophecy had been fulfilled as the two halves of the Goddess's souls had met again.

* * *

Her fingers trail over the jagged scars lining his back. Link lays on his stomach beside her, his breath even as she does. In a state of post-bliss, they are unnaturally relaxed. He'd never felt this at ease in a long time.

"What are these from?" she asks quietly.

Link thinks for a moment before pressing his lips against her hand.

"I was beaten for answers that I refused to give. A man wanted the mayor's daughter, I refused to say where she was hidden. He whipped me in front of the town." Link offered in a nonchalant tone, but the story chilled Zelda's bones.

If that was nothing to him… what was something?

Suddenly, he was pulling her in to him. Zelda allowed him to, not because she thought it was something she should do, but because his warmth welcomed her. With her head on his chest, she drew imaginary shapes along his stomach.

"It could be like this for us every night if you married me." She murmured.

Link grinned, "I think it'll be like this every night if I marry you or not."

Zelda smiled too since the truth was, even if she married, she was in love with the man holding her right now. Nothing would ever match up to the connection they held. Their souls had traveled for thousands of years and by chance, they had the chance of meeting and growing up together.

No, nothing could ever match the connection they possessed.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

Zelda bit her lip, debating whether she should ask him the question or not.

"What… What does this make us?" she asks, her voice soft.

Link sighed, "Whatever you wish, my princess."

* * *

_Zelda,_

_I hate to leave you so early. I would rather be there to say hello when you awoke, but I'd hate to have rumors spread. You are far too respectable to have bad spoken on your name. I left before the sun rose, but as I lie in my own bed, know that I am thinking of holding you once more. _

_-Link_

* * *

She smiled at the note and quickly hid it in her closet before calling a maid to help her get dressed. Link and her father awaited her arrival in the dining room. They shared a knowing look, but said nothing.

…

Nights passed and they spent many of them together; finding new ways to experience each other. Some nights she'd go to his room and leave before dawn, but every day, they shared private glances and secret kisses in the coat closet.

However, one morning, Zelda awoke from a night of pure bliss to hear that Link was called in to battle, but she didn't worry. He'd return.

* * *

Weeks passed and Link never returned. The battle was won, but he still hadn't returned home. Zelda became worried until a letter arrived for her. She knew that handwriting anywhere.

* * *

_My dearest Zelda,_

_I was called in to a meeting this morning; something about twilight monsters appearing in the woods again. I must go and investigate, but I've had time to think about many things._

_You're question of a few moons ago; of what we are?_

_That question kept me up all night the first time you asked me… and, my love, we cannot be anything more than we were before I made love to you. Even with your father's blessing, our union would not be accepted in society and to have people speaking ill of you… I will not allow it. _

_You deserve to live in a palace, waited on hand and foot. You deserve a man by your side who knows of royal matters and how to rule a kingdom. You deserve children of noble blood who will take the crown of Hyrule when their time comes._

_I am but a simple knight who was destined for greatness, but my time has passed. I'm no longer a chosen hero. I've done my deed and now, you must finish yours. _

_I wish we could be something more, but I will not be selfish and keep you to myself. _

_You deserve so much better than what I am._

_But know that no one will ever love you as much as I do. We are forever bound together by the goddess and perhaps in another life, I am worthy of your hand. _

_Our feelings for each other are forbidden and though I wish things were different, they are not._

_Remember our first night together. _

_A beautiful moment that I shall never forget. _

_You're beauty is unparalleled. You are brighter than the sun and deeper than the Zoras' waters. My heart belongs to you and I assume yours is mine, but please, do not linger on me. Find someone worthy of you and one day, our souls will cross again. _

_All my love,_

_Link_

* * *

Zelda blinked away the tears. She wanted Link to be the one she had children with. She wanted Link to marry her and live in this luxurious palace together. She wanted Link to be at her side to rule and teach their children the ropes. At night, she'd want to make sweet love to a man who knew what he was doing, but for once?

The princess couldn't have what she wanted..

As the king learned that Link would not return, he immediately had Zelda is betrothed to a kind prince. He reminds her of an old best friend who was once carefree and ruthless, but his plain grey eyes and chocolate brown hair indicate this is not the man she loves so desperately. They married in time for her to birth four daughters and a son; a son that is not of pure noble blood.

Even as they grew old together, Zelda stared out the window wondering if Link would ever return to her. Some nights she could've sworn she saw a horse rider in the distance, but she could've been wrong.

As for the young warrior, he joined every battle he possibly could until he visited the small town of Ordon. There, he met a pretty young woman. She had beauty and knowledge, but she lacked the connection he'd found with Zelda; no matter, he married the girl and had four sons that went on to also be warriors.

Even as he grew old with a woman who loved him dearly, Link would ride out late at night to Hyrule kingdom and look to where Zelda's old room used to be. Some nights he could've sworn he saw her waiting for him to come back from her window, but he could've been wrong.

~The End~


	2. Confessions of a Dead Woman

**This is a completely different one-shot which any updates on this will be. It's simply the Goddess and Hero of Time becoming one again. **

**BEWARE/WARNING: My idea of a happy ending in this story may not appeal to everyone. You've been warned. **

* * *

_Link cut the rope that suspended Zelda's throat, sure to be gentle as she fell from the ceiling. His old body just barely allowed him to carry her, but he managed as he sulked out the door in to the snowy mountains of Snowpeak, the love of his life, dead in his arms._

…

The knight sat on the ledge of the window overlooking the courtyard. Since defeating the neighboring kingdom's head knight in a friendly duel, he'd been receiving quite a bit of attention. He couldn't leave the palace without being bombarded by the townsfolk. He'd once been a bit of a friendly ghost in the Castle Town, but now, it was as if he'd become his grandfather-the hero of legend.

However, that was not what had the knight's mood so dark.

"Link, my boy!"

The young knight, not a moon over eighteen, glanced toward his commanding officer, head of the knights, Talon. The six-foot-eight man was of a large build meant for power and strength. His dark skin and hair gave him a shadow-like appearance.

Upon seeing the young man's face, Talon could feel his star pupil's melancholy atmosphere.

"What's got your spirits down?"

Link's aquamarine orbs had dimmed from their usual excitement. His light mocha mane, normally tamed, sat in a bed-head like appearance and his uniform was unusually unkempt-his boots weren't even shined.

"My brother is coming to visit." The boy murmured.

Knowing young Link since he could wield a sword at the age of eight, Talon had always assumed Link was an only child. From what little everyone knew, his father before him was a quiet man whose wife had passed shortly before they moved to the Castle Town.

Link's father, often known as Silence, was an excellent blacksmith known for his bargain prices. Silence moved away from his father's home of Ordon after his wife's passing, bringing along his only son… or so everyone thought.

"You've got a brother?" Talon bellowed.

Link inclined his head slightly, "A twin… though we're nothing alike."

"Where's he been all dis time, my boy?"

"He found a portal in to the Twilight realm. My grandfather was good friends with the princess of that realm… he's been staying with her the last few years, learning their ways and culture…" Link explained, though he didn't appear to have any emotion.

Talon had studied the Twili in his time, thoroughly interested in their culture. He'd heard stories of the hero of time traveling there, but this was simply confirmation.

As Talon moved to ask a question, Link shot to his feet, a firm grip on the hilt of his sword. His eyes narrowed like a cat prepared to attack. "He's here."

Talon peered out the window, following Link's gaze on to a raven-haired boy. He strode confidently through the courtyard, swagger in his step. From a long distance, he did seem to have a similar appearance to Link. His gear, however, was black as night with crimson finishes.

Link grumbled under his breath before he scurried down the hallway. Talon followed behind, wary as to how this encounter would ensue.

Link flew out the doors and came face-to-face with his twin brother, also named Link in honor of their grandfather, however, the twin lacked the innocence and kindness the young knight possessed.

"You seem tense, brother; are you not happy to see me?" the sapphire-eyed boy grinned.

"Of course, _brother_. I'm ecstatic you managed to arrive, Link."

"Oh, my Goddess… You must not have read the whole letter I sent for you. Midna renamed me… It's Shadow now, brother."

Link rolled his eyes, "How creative."

"Indeed… now, is this where you live? Hyrule Castle?"

"It will be mine soon… Princess Zelda and I are to be married in the winter."

Shadow's eyebrows raised, a grin playing around his lips as he stepped around his brother in a complete circle. It was slow, agonizingly teasing. Nodding approvingly, the man stopped.

"Are you going to introduce the lucky maiden to me?" Shadow demanded.

Link's lip curled in a sneer, nothing short of a growl was expected.

"You will not-"

"Link, my love, I heard we had a visitor." The melodious voice carried out of the staircase just beyond the door before the most beautiful woman stepped out.

She was the quintessential idea of a woman should be; a narrow waist, broad chest, and a soft face. Her sunglow-yellow mane fell to her hips in sleek waves; the perfect strands seemed to glitter in the sunlight as they cascaded in to perfect ringlets.

Her cheeks held a rose blush that sprinkled over her button nose. She had perfect pout in her baby-pink lips. The last aspect of this girl that stood out were her bright blue eyes, surrounded in thick lashes that kissed the tops of her cheeks.

Shadow set his sights on her, jealous of his brother for the first time in all the eighteen years. Zelda met the dark eyes of her fiancé's brother, finding the differences in their appearances. They were slight, but still there.

"Ah… you must be the other Link." She smiled, and it stopped the cold man's heart.

"Please," Shadow grinned.

He swiped the princess's hand from her side, gingerly placing a kiss on her dainty knuckles.

"Call me Shadow."

Link moved in to a protective stance, shoving his brother away. Jealousy wasn't something either of the men were used to, but it had become apparent, they both felt it. Their steely glares were burning.

"Link, please," Zelda huffed.

"Try to be a little more hospitable; this is your brother."

Link glanced back at his soon-to-wife and the flow of testosterone halted. He unfolded himself from the tense posture, bowing his head in a shame before he glanced at his twin, seeing nothing but an enemy, a spider that needed to be squashed before it poisoned his relationship.

"Shadow, allow me to show you to your chambers."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent in solitude as Link hid away in his old knight chamber. He'd grown up with the princess and the king trusted him the most, even more than his dear friend, Talon. So, when romantic feelings developed between the princess and her protector, the king couldn't of been happier. He had them engaged within a month.

Before his days living in the upper levels of the kingdom, the young knight spent his life sneaking the princess down to the bowls of Hyrule Castle. There were many drawings from their younger days, love letters from their adolescence, and now, dust collected on every inch of his stone room.

A dummy sat on a wooden post in the corner, beginner's arrows protruding from its face on the center target. His collection of child-size swords and shields from his father hung proudly on the wall with his old gear. Link had come down to this room of memories to remind himself of who he was.

The talented knight, the skilled swordsman, a close friend, a dear lover, a soon-to-be king; he was Link, the courageous grandson of the hero. Hell, he was the spitting image of his grandfather.

Link glanced at the back of his hand to see his birthmark as it gleamed slightly like it always did when he thought of his grandfather.

"I am destined for greatness." He whispered to himself.

* * *

As the sun sunk in to the distance, the residents of Hyrule sat at their tables for dinner. The king and queen of Hyrule were off checking in with their people, assuring them that a royal wedding was to be held in the near future so it was simply the princess, her fiancé, and their guest who had been… unusually quiet.

Link watched his brother warily before deciding to attempt to be civil-for Zelda's sake at the very least.

"So, Shadow, will you be staying long?" he asked, taking a sip of the wine Kyla poured.

Shadow's dark eyes flickered to Link as he inclined his head, "As long as you'll have me, brother. Perhaps you'll even allow me to take your place as second knight seeing as you'll be quite busy with… _kingly_ duties."

Link opened his clenched jaw to object when the blonde princess cut him off.

"That would be a splendid idea! You should apply for the position; there are many applicants, but you'll have the advantage of being Link's brother." she smiled encouragingly.

"Or hindrance…" Link murmured.

Shadow smirked at his brother before his eyes flickered to Zelda. Beyond a gorgeous maiden, he saw a mission. He wanted her. His brother, while deserving, couldn't possibly please such a luminous woman. She needed a real man who could meet her desires… something Shadow had become well-endowed at through his time in the Twilight.

He was foreign and many young Twili girls wanted to know what that felt like.

"Perhaps I should." He agreed.

* * *

Shadow had spent nearly six months in the kingdom. He witnessed the marriage of his brother and Zelda in vain.

In those six months, however, he'd also impressed the other knights with his superior swordsmanship and many warrior talents. Midna had taught him everything she knew and then some. His grandfather had shared many secrets with her, even those of his hero training.

In short, nearly everyone had fallen for his confident attitude and quick-witted comments. They'd all come to realize what polar opposites the twins were, however, no one could decide who to favor. They were equals, regardless of their differences.

Shadow intended to change that… and he'd start with Zelda.

Link had left the Castle to assist his father in a delivery of crafts to Kakariko Village. He'd be gone for at least three moons. The king and queen had moved to a quiet province near Snowpeak, leaving Shadow alone in the kingdom with Zelda-with the exception of the help.

During his time in Hyrule, he'd appealed to Princess-turned-Queen Zelda in many ways. He was the "bad-boy" she sometimes wished Link could be. It was no secret that he had piked her interest, however, she would never speak of it. She was a woman to be respected… not to mention, married to the man's brother. Nothing could happen-nothing _would_ happen.

As the first moon in Link's three reached the center of the sky, Zelda stripped from her gown. All of Hyrule was at rest now. As her breasts fell from her bodice, she felt a warm gaze on her back. Whipping around, her eyes fell on the demonically attractive Shadow.

She had grown to find many differences between Shadow and Link, especially physical. Shadow's face held a more narrow appearance, however, his features were manly and sharp. They fit him, giving him an exotic, sexy look that made it impossible not to want him.

Link had softer, warmer, kinder features that made it impossible not to love him.

Zelda ripped her robe from the bed and wrapped it around her voluptuous body. Attempting to glare at the dark man, she couldn't help but be aroused by his own half-naked form. His chiseled torso was on display and low-hanging, cotton trousers left little to the imagination.

"Shadow, it's incredibly inappropriate for you to be in here at this hour. You should return to your chambers." She attempted to sound demanding, but her voice broke... twice.

Shadow grinned as he strode up to the princess. Like a panther, he was slow and calculated. He knew just how to look at her, how fast to walk, how to send the temperature of the room sky-rocketing.

"That didn't sound like an order. More of… an option." His voice was low, sultry, and it spiked goose bumps along her skin. Zelda's throat went dry as he stepped in to her personal space. His hand slipped up her arm to her shoulder, peeling the silk robe down. His chilled lips pressed against the exposed skin. She couldn't hide the shiver.

"Please," she breathed.

"I had a night terror." He said, feigning a look of sadness.

Zelda tried to push him away, but her arms were like rubber noodles. Shaking her head slightly, she forced herself to remember Link, his hurt face if he knew what was happening. It gave her a bit of strength, but it was ripped away as Shadow met her lips with his own.

A skilled tongue held secrets of what he could do to her; a simple kiss left her as a melted puddle of a woman.

Under the whim of sexual frustration, she broke.

They crashed against the bed she and Link shared every night, but had yet to _share_. She was a virgin, Shadow knew this as she arched in to him so easily. He ripped the robe from her body, leaving her naked below him. She shivered from the draft blowing in from the open terrace. Shadow's gifted hands knew just where to stroke, grasp, and rub to turn the queen in to a moaning whore.

His lips trailed down her torso, meeting the soft hair of her soaking pussy. She quivered as his lips dove in to her core. Link had never touched her so intimately, swearing that he was gentleman and she deserved a ring before he took her, but they'd not yet had the chance with such a busy kingdom.

She broke in to tears at that; she had become nothing more than an easy lay. A man she had come to know, yet hardly knew at all was tasting her-a married woman. She loved Link more than life itself and yet, here she was- breaking his trust and throwing away their marriage.

Shadow knew what was happening, but he knew how to end it just as well. He switched his tactics. Breaking away from her burning core, he pulled her in to his arms, hushing her gently.

"Zelda, love, please, wipe away those tears," he whispered.

"I've betrayed him! I'm a horrible woman… I don't deserve such a wonderful man like Link. You need to go…" she sobbed.

Shadow forced away the grin; she was fragile. She'd be easier to break than he thought.

A cool finger swiped the tear from her cheek before he pressed a warm kiss to her lips. She lost herself for a moment as a warmth blossomed in her stomach.

"Zelda, you are not horrible and deserve far better than my brother or I. I refuse to leave you in such a state… Please, allow me to make it up to you. This is entirely my fault."

She sniffled, "How would you make it up to me?"

Shadow met her lips, slipping his tongue in to her mouth. She tried to object, but as his hands worked toward her again, she lost her grip.

"Relax,"

"You are not to blame. Do not worry of Link," he murmured.

"Shadow…" she whispered frailly.

Shadow grinned, "Hush, my dear." And she nodded, falling under his spell like so many women before her.

They resumed positions in no time and soon, the dark twin had gained complete access to the princess. He had her in every way he pleased, his cock thrusting in and out of her as she screamed his name.

He took everything from the princess that night; her love, her trust, her innocence.

* * *

Two moons passed as she sat locked in her chambers, guilt eating away at her. She knew she'd done wrong and she would tell Link the moment he arrived. She'd give him the option to exile her as infidelity in the kingdom was just short of forbidden.

When Link returned on his noble steed, she tried to tell him, but his happiness to see her was too much to ruin. She tried again at dinner, but his father had joined them that evening. Shadow cast her secret glances that for once, Link had not noticed. She tried again before they entered their bedroom, but he cut her off with a warm kiss.

Zelda desperately wanted to tell him, but as his inexperienced hands and virginal lips moved around her body, she was lost in the moment that was meant to be her first. She tried to tell him one last time that day, but as he made sweet love to her, the words were lost in her soft moans.

She found something vastly different in the experiences she shared between the twins.

With Shadow, she felt it was a carnal game; wild, sexy, and taboo, it had more of an edge… but with Link, it was simply beautiful; she felt like a blind woman seeing the sun for the first time.

One similarity she didn't understand, however, was how it felt right to be with both of them. It was the unimaginable light that exploded from within when the two halves of the goddess met again, however, it was the three thirds in this case.

The words were never spoken and perhaps they never were meant to be. Zelda lived with the guilt eating away at her for many years, trying with might every day to tell Link, but never being able to speak the words. Shadow left shortly after he confirmed the most important thing to Link, Zelda, had been destroyed. She gave Link four boys whom she allowed to grow up before taking her life. She left him a note, expressing her apologies... and confessions.

…

Link cut the rope that suspended Zelda's throat, sure to be gentle as she fell from the ceiling. His old body just barely allowed him to carry her, but he managed as he sulked out the door in to the snowy mountains of Snowpeak, the love of his life, dead in his arms.

The trek to the edge of the mountain was filled with his forgiving whispers.

As he reached the very edge overlooking rough, icy waters, he set Zelda down beside him as he sat in the snow. A dark line wrapped around her crooked neck as he pressed his lips to her cold, dead cheek.

"My brother has taken your life, but I shall give my own and meet you in the afterlife simply to tell you I forgive you. You are my everything, Zelda. I love you more than anything and I refuse to allow you to die alone."

With those words being whisked away in the wind, he pulled Zelda's dead corpse in to his chest.

In the distance, the new king and Link's eldest son had come to visit parents. As he entered their cabin, the smell of death was present. His heart broke as he read the suicide letter left behind by his mother. Racing back out in to the cold, he followed his father's steps to a ledge and he cried out as he heard the splash.

_THE END_

* * *

**And... I'm ready for your opinions. **


End file.
